


love is like a silhouette in dreams

by softcell



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcell/pseuds/softcell
Summary: Akechi thinks about things in bed.





	love is like a silhouette in dreams

**Author's Note:**

> this can be perceived as angst or not i guess! i wanted it to be a little vague in that way.  
> title is from one of my fave songs: cameo lover by kimbra  
> the song is very akeshu. highly recommend listening to it!

Akechi wriggles further into his sheets, slightly embarrassed despite being alone in the privacy of his own apartment. 

Theres something hot that builds in his core as he thinks about it. Akira on his knees looking up at him, clearly gagging for it. 

Akechi turns from one side to another as he stares into the dark of his room. Would Akira make it last? Would he tease it out of him with careful touches and a soft smirk? Or would he make it fast, with a rough grip and brutal pace until he was forced to come? 

His pajama shorts feel uncomfortably tight, and he flushes in shame at how hard he is just from imagining it. He grips at his sheets with one hand and shuts his eyes. 

Akira’s always seemed untouchable somehow, and the idea of having him all to himself, of Akira wanting Akechi, to a point of near desperation, sends a thrill up his spine. 

He thinks about Akira staring up at him from behind those stupid fake glasses as he sits on his bed in the attic. He thinks about those careful hands pulling at his clothes so he can touch and taste. Akechi shivers as he imagines Akira taking him into his mouth, eyes focused with a firm grip on his hips. 

He squuezes his thighs together to alleviate some of the pressure and gasps into his pillow as he feels precome start to seep through his shorts. He snakes his own hand down under his sheets, and carefully presses a palm down onto his crotch. 

He bites his lip as he thinks about Akira pulling off with slick lips before rising up to push akechi down roughly onto his small attic bed. He thinks about akira pulling his shirt over his head, shaking his perpetually messy black hair before clambering on top of him and staring down at him.

Akechi turns to lie flat on his back and dips his hand beneath his shorts. 

He wonders if Akira would lean over him, one hand prepping himself as he panted into Akechi’s face, making needy sounds. He wonders if Akira would slowly, carefully, take him nearly dry with tears in the corner of his eyes, desperate and aching for it. Or he wonders if Akira would plan for it, spreading lube on his fingers and making everything slick and wet so he could ride Akechi hard and fast, with that small smirk on his face. 

Akechi presses his palm down onto the head of his dick, and he shudders before spreading his legs to adjust his grip. There’s another idea lingering on the edge of his thoughts as he slides a thumb along the slit of his cock, smearing more precome. He presses his thumb down along the thickest vein, trembling as the scene in his mind changes. 

Akira’s no longer riding him, but has his fingers pressing gently but firmly into Akechi instead. 

He gasps into the air of his room, mind racing as he imagines Akira pushing his legs up and apart, settling them over his shoulders so he can spread Akechi’s ass apart. He groans as he pictures Akira pumping his cock as he wriggles his fingers further into him, mouthing against one of his legs. Akechi whimpers as he slides his other hand down to push off his shorts before sliding it down past his perineum and pressing in. 

He imagines Akira spreading his legs further down and apart, until he can feel the strain on his thighs. He thinks about Akira lining up his own hard on with Akechi’s ass, wet and wanting. He thinks about Akira pushing in, hard but careful. He thinks about running his own fingers down to feel where theyre connected, slick and hot. He thinks about Akira nosing at his shoulder as he waits for Akechi to get used to the feeling. He thinks about Akira mouthing at his neck and ear. He thinks about Akira murmuring compliments and praise as he starts to wriggle against him.  He thinks about Akira thrusting roughly enough to pull a startled moan out of Akechi. He thinks about Akira taking him however he wants him, fast and hard or slow and sweet. He thinks about Akira having him in the attic, or on a booth in Leblanc, or in one of the bathroom stalls by the train platform. He thinks about Akira telling him everything he’s ever wanted to hear as he slides in and out of Akechi. He thinks about Akira lacing their fingers together as they pant into each others mouths. He thinks about Akira slipping his tongue between Akechi’s lips and swallowing every sound he has to give. He thinks about Akira coming inside him, filling him up and feeling it drip down his thighs, hot and sticky. He thinks about Akira kissing his temple as he wraps a hand around Akechi, already spent, yet slowly coaxing him into one more. 

He thinks about Akira whispering his name to him as they both come again, together, and lie tangled in the sheets of their own bed in a place of their own making a few years from now where they wake up together every morning and do it all again. 

He tosses his blankets up and off as he sits up, panting and still flushed. His hand is coated with his release, and it glistens under the faint moonlight coming in through his window. He spreads his fingers slightly and watches as his come slides down. 

He thinks about Akira. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was smth short i typed out bcos i like the idea of akechi wanting to be wanted but him confusing it with wanting someone he wants to be desperate for him when in reality...hes the one thats always wanting i guess.


End file.
